


Show Me Your Wings

by RamblingWithFantasy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5sos are famous, Angels AU, Cashton is briefly mentioned, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, a lot of it, unclear ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:06:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblingWithFantasy/pseuds/RamblingWithFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael watches Luke singing on stage and when he's home he comes up with the idea of Luke being an angel of heaven.</p><p>Luke is surprised because it may be true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Your Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first OS. English is not my native language so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes!! I hope you'll enjoy it

It took Michael a very long time to bring to life what his head had tried to hide away from his heart. Everything had been always so blurry before. How could he not notice what was right in front of his eyes?

 

Michael's now completely aware that he's been loving Luke with all his heart since day one (he just didn't know how much and why he used to hate him in the first place), back in year nine when Luke had a very long fringe covering his forehead but Michael was sure that his was longer than Luke's. When Michael couldn't stand Luke's presence for any particular reason and the world seemed to be somehow sadder and smaller than it is now, almost more meaningless and quite fucked up. Michael is happy that the tables have turned.

 

Michael remembers clearly when Luke and him became friends and then best friends, all of a sudden, because they had too similar music tastes not to get along. Music was a thing they had in common, the most beautiful one, making them closer in a new, unexpected bro-bond. All of his days spent video gaming alone in his room look now long-gone. They shared so much, they still keep on doing it and never stopped. Sharing is caring. Calum was glad that there were no more stupid feuds between the two, and everything had gone for the best since they formed a band and Ashton filled the empty space left in their group. The four guys felt so cool and at ease together it wasn't even imaginable to be somehow separated. That’s why they have bought a house in L.A., so they can feel like a proper family.

 

Michael couldn't be more satisfied with his, their current life. The life they'd been dreaming of for ages. He's so proud of what they're doing; making music, spreading it all around the world, having sold out concerts and making people feel better even though they can't touch everybody's soul with their lyrics sometimes. Michael tries his best, but the thought of not being able to make anyone happy and safe from their own nightmares and fears lets him down. He promises himself to do more and more, to improve every time he can. Just as Luke always does.

 

Because Luke brings the brightest smile with him everywhere he goes and gives it to people when they really need one.

 

In Michael's opinion Luke is the incarnation of perfection from every point of view. He's not only a really, awfully hot guy with piercing blue eyes, toned chest, broad shoulders and kilometer-long legs, but also, his soul is kind and gentle and heaven blessed. Luke isn't like any other boy, he's never been like anyone else in the world to Michael.

 

Michael sometimes can't help but falling a little bit in love with him. He came to the realization that he does it a lot recently, probably more than ever before. He constantly observes Luke's body movements, actions and behavior towards people surrounding him, but in the end he doesn't find any flaw. It's so hard to find flaws in such an angel. The spiritual beauty of Luke's person affects Michael in the very deep, though Michael thinks he doesn’t deserve it.

 

Michael is so lost in his own thoughts, Luke’s face occupying his mind, that he doesn’t even see nor hear Luke in the flesh walking inside the room and sitting on the sofa at his opposite. After a minute or so Michael is distracted by his phone buzzing. He doesn’t really pay attention to it, leaving the phone untouched. His eyes move and randomly land on Luke, who's now looking back at him expectantly with furrowed eyebrows. Michael zones out for a while again, lost in Luke's baby-blue eyes, and doesn't recollect himself together until Luke speaks his mind up.

 

"Are you alright?" Luke asks, stopping scrolling through the phone and moving his gaze to him.

 

Michael quietly nods but his mind is elsewhere. Is this the right time to ruin their friendship? Is this the right place to do it? Well, of course Michael thinks this is the right moment to tell Luke how he's been feeling about him for ages. They’re alone in the house, no Ashton nor Calum that might interrupt the two and flip them off for whatever reason they could come up with. He's going to spill anything out to his best friend calmly and rationally, hoping that the uncomfortable burden inside him will get lighter than the air they're breathing.

 

"Did you know, Luke, that we have been given a piece of heaven? People always picture angels as blond-headed, blue-eyed guys with wings surrounded by an intense, powerful light. They say they are good souls, pure white spirits helping people with their shit and messed up lives and whatever on Earth. Though you don't know they keep forgetting to remember that angels actually live between humans. They forget the most important part of it all. Angels have human features but human beings can't recognize them, too busy looking up at the sky and seeking celestial perfection” Michael rambles in a quick breath, briefly pausing.

Luke looks at him with a puzzled expression. He’s not able to get the point of Michael’s speech at all, yet he tries hard not to disappoint him somehow. He fails miserably.

 

“So what? I’m not a theologian. I don’t know very much about angels either” Luke blurts out between the laughs. That’s the start of the end.

 

“The point is, I don't need to look up at the sky, ever. I find perfection in your eyes every day, Luke. And it’s killing me because you’re so far out of my league. You are an angel and people don't know. Calum doesn't know, neither does Ash. I know for sure you are an angel, the most beautiful soul I've ever got the chance to meet. I can't imagine how it would be waking up in the morning and not seeing you. You light up my world made of clouded, incoherent thoughts. They are so obscure and dark sometimes I fear for my life. I try to make people happy even though, paradoxically, I am not 100% happy myself. But you are. You make me feel happier and less alone. God decided to forgive my sins in this clusterfuck of a life and sent you on Earth. I'm so damn lucky, Luke. Lucky because I get the opportunity to love you every second, every minute of my short existence. By day and night, awake and in my dreams. Fun fact is I don’t even go to church, this is the first time I hear myself talking about angels and stuff. I don’t know why I’m rambling about said stuff, honestly. I'm just happy to love you so, yeah, I'm alright" Michael concludes after a very long speech, closing his eyes carefully, almost out of breath and a heavy head.

 

He's not scared of Luke's probable reaction at his words, he's more scared of the after-Luke's-probable-reaction-at-his-words. Just so you know. If Luke rejected him, the pain would be too great to bear. Losing this angel would mean loneliness forever granted. Michael doesn't want to be alone ever again in his life. He made some promises a very long time ago and they’re still valid.

 

"So you do think I am a real angel with wings and halo, uh?" Luke replies back, laughing hard and keeping his stomach. He can't believe what Michael has just said.

 

"I basically confessed my love for you and what I get is you making fun of me? You’re so insensitive! I hate you, dork" Michael murmurs the last part, as if he wasn't very certain of the truth of those words. He's not certain at all, he's never been a very good liar anyway. He looks down at his feet, waiting for God knows what at this point.

 

“Can you answer my question, please? It isn’t that hard. I need to know if you really think I'm an angel to prove you right” Luke continues after putting himself together, and watches Michael from the sofa at the back of the room.

 

“Yeah, I do. I realized it a couple of days ago when we were on stage and you were singing so passionately that the world stopped spinning for a second. You were there and so was I, our hearts in hand. You are the bright side my soul is missing to be whole. Because when you sing, you make me feel like I do exist and truly belong somewhere despite my weaknesses. You accept me for who I am and I can't be more grateful to you for this” Michael explains with a soft, shaking voice.

 

There's nothing left to say. It's now or never. Michael frowns when Luke's facial expression suddenly gets serious. The boy just turns around in his seat making himself more comfortable and keeps on looking at Luke as if everything was plain normal, as if everything happened at all.

 

“Watcha say?” Michael asks, crossing his arms on his lap.

 

Luke stays quiet for a couple of seconds. Eventually he decides for the best option, that being telling Michael the whole truth about his real nature, confessing him that he’s just partially human. He can’t take a step back from this. He doesn’t want to take a step back right now.

 

“I'm sweetly delighted by your words, Mikey. I knew the time would come sooner or later. But I didn't know it would be you, you finding out about the purest form of my soul. It was hard to keep it hidden away from you. But here you are, supporting with conviction my angelic nature. And the fact that you could see it during one of our concerts leads me to the point from where I cannot come back. I won’t even try to deny it: I’m a partially human angel. There are a very few on Earth, ones of a kind. We grow old, get wrinkles and die as any other human being. We don’t look that different from you anyway. My angelic part rests in my heart. So, would you like to see my feathered wings?” Luke asks nonchalantly.

 

Michael can't believe his ears because Luke looks so damn serious he'd fool anyone. But he eagerly nods eventually, being curious as to where the situation will lead them both.

 

“Wasn't I right when I said you were an angel of heaven...” Michael sing-songs rhetorically, a huge smirk never leaving his lips.

 

Instead of replying something back, Luke stands up, opens his arms and his wings appear, whiter and whiter than anything else, the whitest in the world and smiles happily.

 

Michael is so surprised and relieved he wants to kiss that cute smile off of Luke's lips. So he quickly stands up as well and throws himself right at Luke, feeling two pairs of warm, soft and huge feathered wings wrapped around his entire body.

 

“I must write a song about angels one of these days” Michael declares proudly “Since I have the most beautiful one by my side, I’m not letting him go anywhere but here.”

 

“You got so sappy for stupid things, it’s awfully sickening” Luke replies back, his wings still protecting Michael.

 

“Shut up and kiss me already, if you love me as much as I do” Michael orders half-jokingly, leaning towards Luke’s lips more and more until he feels the angel’s breath on his nose.

 

“Such a lovely human you are” Luke says before kissing him softly and never, ever letting go of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I wasn't sure about posting it but I did it in the end. I appreciate kudos amd comments :) Thank you again ♡


End file.
